1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-form light-sensitive material package and, more particularly, a light-sensitive material package that can eliminate bag tear and damage to the light-sensitive material that may be caused during transport, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, packaging of sheet-form light-sensitive material is generally carried out by sandwiching or wrapping the sheet-form light-sensitive material in a paper or plastic sheet, which is called a protecting sheet, and then placing it in a light-shielding moisture-resistant bag, and then in a fitting-type box (also known as a xe2x80x98telescopingxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98double trayxe2x80x99 box). In this case, since the sheet-form light-sensitive material is stacked in layers, the bag forms sharp corners, thereby causing a lot of trouble with bag tear during transport or when dropped. As countermeasures therefor, JP-A-7-149370 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) discloses a corner treatment, and JP-A-6-199378 discloses placing a flexible material such as a corner packing or a foam in four corners as shown in FIG. 4 therein. Furthermore, JU-B-6-43802 (JU-B denotes a Japanese examined utility model application publication) discloses a method for preventing bag tear by placing cushioning blocks in four corners.
Light-sensitive materials that are used in industrial applications are required to have little change in film size and therefore have a thick support and, moreover, due to a large film size the weight of the stored product is considerable.
The above-mentioned methods therefore cannot prevent a product-storing bag itself from moving within a box, and bag tear occurring on dropping cannot be eliminated completely. Furthermore, light-sensitive materials for industrial applications might have a matte film surface so that vacuum degassing can be easily carried out when exposing to light. There is therefore the problem that movement of the product within the box or the bag during transport causes scratches or pressure fogging, and when fine lines are exposed the lines are incomplete.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light-sensitive material package that can prevent bag tear caused when a sheet-form light-sensitive material package is transported, and that can eliminate damage such as scratches and pressure fogging of the light-sensitive material caused during transport.
The above-mentioned objects of the present invention have been attained by the following means.
A light-sensitive material package comprising a light-shielding envelope containing a stack of sheet-form light-sensitive material, the light-shielding envelope having heat-seal parts on four edges, a cushioning member for holding down all or a part of the heat-seal parts, and a fitting-type box comprising an inner box and a lid, the fitting-type box storing the envelope, and the stiffness of the heat-seal parts being at least 0.05 Nxc2x7cm.